


Christmas Firsts

by geeky_ramblings



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chlare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlare/gifts).



It was a cold, wet day and all Ravi wanted to do was get back home for Christmas. After giving Liv the day off and spending most of the holiday around dead bodies, Ravi just wanted to curl up in front of the fire with his new boyfriend. After closing the morgue up for the night, Ravi got into his car and began to drive home where Major was waiting for him.

Falling in love with Major had been somewhat surprising for Ravi. He had always thought that Major and Liv would get back together but it never happened. Even after Ravi had found the cure, he expected them to pick up right where they had started before the zombie virus. Liv, however, had other plans; ones that including traveling and living the single girl life for awhile. She had remained friends with Major but she wasn't in love with him any more.

Liv, however, had first one to notice that Ravi was developing a bit of crush on her ex-boyfriend. It had been her idea for Ravi to ask Major out on a date. Advice that Ravi never took until it was almost too late. After everything that happened with Liv and Max Rager, Major had been playing around with the idea of leaving Seattle and starting a new life. It wasn't until Major received an offer for a job in New York that Ravi finally took a chance. Fearing that he would lose Major forever, Ravi asked him out on a date.

It turned out that Major reciprocated his feelings. Since then, they had been dating for six months and Ravi couldn't wait to celebrate their first Christmas together. Now all he needed was for traffic to cooperate with him and Ravi could snuggle together with his boyfriend in front the fire. 

After all that... well Ravi had a few naughty ideas of showing Major just how much he loved him.


End file.
